Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance
|bounty = At least 3,661,000,600 3,161,000,100 Heart Pirates - At least 500,000,500}} At least 2,470,000,600 2,008,000,100 Heart Pirates - At least 500,000,500}} At least 2,452,000,600 1,570,000,100 Heart Pirates - At least 500,000,500 Pedro - 382,000,000}} |captitle = Leaders |captain = Monkey D. Luffy Trafalgar D. Water Law Kozuki Momonosuke Inuarashi Nekomamushi }} The Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance is a pirate alliance originally formed between the Straw Hat Pirates and the Heart Pirates with the goal of taking down Kaido of the Yonko. Law's original goal was to take down Donquixote Doflamingo of the Shichibukai in order to avenge the death of his friend, Donquixote Rosinante. He intended to end the alliance when Doflamingo broke their agreement and die taking Doflamingo down if necessary. However, Luffy refused to allow the alliance to end, and their actual goal is now taking down Kaido, who is now targeting them due to their involvement in Doflamingo's downfall. When the two crews arrived on Zou, the alliance grew to include the Kozuki Family of Wano Country, led by its young heir Kozuki Momonosuke, with the group commanded by his retainer Kin'emon, and the Mink Tribe, whose leaders Inuarashi and Nekomamushi were servants to the Kozuki Family. Members Teams With the goal of reaching 5,000 strong the alliance split its current forces into teams. Ship Repair Team The are responsible for repairing the ships at Itachi Port with Franky and Usopp as members. Weapons Prep Team The are responsible for preparing weapons in Udon with Hyogoro as a member. Katana Retrieval Team The are responsible for recovering swords in Ringo with Cho as a member. Yakuza Rousing Team The are responsible for the commanders in Kibi with Yatappe as a member. Alliance Strength When the Heart Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates formed an alliance, it was immediately reported the next day. The captains, Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar D. Water Law, are both part of the infamous group known as the Worst Generation , having earned bounties of 400,000,000 and 440,000,000 respectively at the time of the alliance's formation. Both captains also have Devil Fruit powers. Luffy is infamous for invading all three of the main World Government facilities and escaping from all of them alive, with Law helping him escape from Marineford. Law is infamous for taking part in the Rocky Port Incident and later sending 100 pirate hearts to the World Government, earning him a Shichibukai position and immunity from the Marines. Upon deducing what their plan was, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki decided to send a Marine Admiral to deal with the alliance, indicating the possible threat they posed. Upon their alliance's formation, Law stated that since they still paled in comparison to a Yonko, their chances of taking down Kaido together were only 30%; however, since Law did not originally intend to actually battle Kaido, this statistic is uncertain. The alliance's notoriety grew significantly when they took down Doflamingo, a powerful Shichibukai, and his entire crew the day after their formation. This action was so shocking to the World Government that Sakazuki planned to cover up the event somehow, but Admiral Fujitora did not let him do so. Luffy and Law both earned bounties of 500,000,000, with the Straw Hat Pirates' bounties all increasing as well. Not only that, but seven crews of notable warriors, composing over 5600 people, that Luffy allied with on Dressrosa pledged their allegiance to him, which drastically increased the alliance's power. The alliance's power only grew as it expanded to include the Kozuki Family and the Mink Tribe. The minks are all born warriors with the ability to produce electric shocks known as Electro. The Mink Tribe's warriors fought on par for five days with Kaido's right hand man Jack and his subordinates, and managed to gain the upper hand, only losing when Jack used the gas Koro. During a full moon, the minks can also transform into their Sulong Form, which increases their strength. The three samurai retainers of the Kozuki Family are all trained in combat, with Kin'emon and Kanjuro being swordsmen and Raizo using ninjutsu. Kin'emon and Kanjuro also have Devil Fruit powers. Their leader Momonosuke, though young and inexperienced, possesses an Artificial Devil Fruit power as well as the ability to communicate with the enormous elephant Zunesha, who is powerful enough to wipe out entire fleets of ships with a single attack. Since forming, the alliance has taken Caesar Clown hostage and used his Devil Fruit power and scientific knowledge. They were also temporarily assisted by powerful well known groups such as Marines G-5 branch and even an Admiral, and members from the Revolutionary Army. History Past Twenty years ago, Kozuki Oden, the daimyo of Kuri, and his wife, Kozuki Toki, were killed by Kaido and Kurozumi Orochi, in a coup d'etat that allowed Orochi to become the shogun of Wano Country. Using the powers of her Toki Toki no Mi, Toki sent their son, Momonosuke, and his retainers Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Kikunojo 20 years into the future, to save them from being killed as well. Four years later, Trafalgar D. Water Law, who had escaped the tragedy that befell Flevance but was dying of Amber Lead Syndrome, joined the Donquixote Pirates to take his revenge on the world. He then met Donquixote Doflamingo's brother, Rosinante, who took Law in order to find a cure to his condition. During their journey, the two bonded. When Doflamingo discovered his brother's betrayal, he killed Rosinante. Law then swore that he would avenge his friend by bringing down Doflamingo. Kin'emon's group arrived a few months before the present day, and after finding the current state of Wano after 20 years of Orochi's rule to be very different from the country they knew, Momonosuke and his retainers started making plans to overthrow Orochi, end Kaido's occupation of Wano, and restore the Kozuki Family. Kikunojo went undercover as "Kiku" to gather more information, while Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Raizo managed to escape the country to recruit more allies to their cause. As part of their plan, Kin'emon posed as Momonosuke's father, and the rest of the group left Wano and headed toward Zou. On their way, they were shipwrecked, separated and washed ashore: Raizo at Zou, and the rest at Dressrosa. Trying to find Momonosuke, Kanjuro was captured, and Kin'emon chased the boat Momonosuke was on to Punk Hazard. When he got there, he encounters Law, who used his abilities to incapacitate him. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc When the Straw Hat Pirates landed on Punk Hazard, they discovered the pieces of Kin'emon's body as they explored the island and eventually succeeded in putting him back together. Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky encountered Law when the pirate was battling Smoker and the Marines, and Law switched their bodies around. Later, Law defeated the Yeti Cool Brothers, whom the Straw Hats had been battling, before offering to form an alliance with them to take down Kaido. Monkey D. Luffy agreed, despite Law warning him that their chances of success were only around 30%, and their alliance was formed. Law's first objective was to destroy the SAD production and capture the man in charge of production, Caesar Clown, in order to hold him hostage to his master "Joker", better known as the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo. The pirates succeeded in their mission, also defeating Vergo and Monet of the Donquixote Pirates. Kin'emon also sought to rescue Momonosuke, and Luffy found him in the garbage dump. After the alliance thwarted an attempt to reclaim Caesar by Buffalo and Baby 5, Law revealed to the Straw Hats that Kaido relied on artificial Devil Fruits known as SMILEs to build an army of Zoan users, and these SMILEs were provided by Doflamingo. Law's plan was to use Caesar as a hostage in order to force Doflamingo to quit the Shichibukai, as without Caesar, he could no longer make SMILEs. If Doflamingo agreed, Caesar would be returned, but the alliance would infiltrate Dressrosa in order to destroy the factory producing SMILE. This would ensure that Doflamingo faced the wrath of Kaido, who would be cut off from his source of power, as well as the Marines, as he would no longer have Shichibukai immunity. Dressrosa Arc The next day, Doflamingo's resignation from the Shichibukai was reported in newspapers, and the alliance arranged a deal for Caesar's return. The alliance sailed to Dressrosa, where they split up into three groups: Law, Robin, and Usopp would take Caesar to Doflamingo, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Kin'emon would find and destroy the SMILE Factory, and Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke would guard the Thousand Sunny. Kin'emon also sought to find the captured Kanjuro. However, Luffy entered the Corrida Colosseum in order to participate in a tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi, which Doflamingo used as a trap for him. The Caesar Return team made their way to Green Bit to return Caesar to Doflamingo. However, Sanji discovered that Doflamingo had tricked everyone and that he never quit the Shichibukai, but was too late in doing so, as Marine Admiral Fujitora accompanied Doflamingo to battle Law. As the battle began, Robin and Usopp discovered a tribe of dwarves who were revealed to be part of a movement set on bringing down Doflamingo. Franky and Zoro also met dwarves on Dressrosa as well as a toy named Thunder Soldier, and they discovered that Doflamingo ruled over Dressrosa by turning every dissenter into a toy, which would cause them to be forgotten. Meanwhile, the Sunny team came under attack by Giolla of the Donquixote Pirates, and were turned into living art by her. Though Brook succeeded in tricking and defeating Giolla, the crew found themselves sailing toward Green Bit. Doflamingo and Fujitora overpowered Law on the island, but Law managed to escape. As Doflamingo chased him, however, he decided to attack the Sunny. Sanji arrived to stop Doflamingo, but was easily defeated, and Law intercepted the Shichibukai. Law told the Sunny crew to take Caesar to Zou while he held off Doflamingo. Sanji, however, questioned Law's fixation on Doflamingo, as their only goal was to destroy his factory. As they faced off, Law revealed to Doflamingo that he only made the alliance to destroy Doflamingo's SMILE so that Kaido could kill him; his main goal was not to defeat Kaido, but to avenge Corazon's death and die in the process if necessary, so he ended the alliance. Doflamingo defeated and captured Law, taking him to his palace. Meanwhile, the Sunny crew came under attack by the Big Mom Pirates, and Luffy told them to head for Zou. Luffy was freed from the Corrida Colosseum by Sabo, and he, Zoro, and Kin'emon accompanied the former Donquixote Pirate Viola to the palace in order to rescue Law. At this time, Franky, Robin, and Usopp learned of the plan to free all the toys by knocking out Sugar, the one with the power to make them. As Franky distracted the guards outside, Robin and Usopp infiltrated the underground harbor with the dwarves. They located Sugar, but she and her guard Trebol easily overpowered them and turned them into toys. Usopp was the only one left standing, but after a final stand, he was defeated. However, when Sugar decided to torture him by force-feeding him the Tatababasco meant for her, she caused him to make a terrifying expression, which scared her into unconsciousness. Luffy's group reached the outside of the throne room, having rescued and brought Thunder Soldier along the way. Upon returning to his human form from the Thunder Soldier due to Sugar's defeat, Kyros rushed in and decapitated Doflamingo. When Luffy and Viola rushed in to free him, Law told Luffy that their alliance was over and that they were now enemies, but Luffy ignored him. However, Doflamingo revealed that he had survived by creating a clone of himself out of string, which he used to defeat Luffy before having Pica eject him, Viola, Law, Kyros, and former king Riku Doldo III from the palace and using his ultimate technique, the Birdcage, which trapped everyone inside Dressrosa. Pica rearranged the structure of Dressrosa, sending the palace far away from Luffy's group and putting the SMILE Factory aboveground before inhabiting a large golem and attacking Luffy, Zoro, and Law. With the help of the allies Luffy made in the Colosseum, Luffy and Law made their way to the palace's new location, with Zoro staying behind to confront Pica. Kin'emon also found Kanjuro inside a deep pit where prisoners were put, and they managed to escape. Meanwhile, Franky and the dwarves attacked the SMILE Factory, but Franky was forced to battle Senor Pink at the entrance. Finally, Luffy and Law made it back to the palace and confronted Doflamingo again. Doflamingo and his subordinate Trebol used wily tactics to split Law and Luffy up, and Doflamingo brutally injured Law. As this happened, the Straw Hats and the Colosseum gladiators defeated the Donquixote Pirate officers one by one. Once Senor Pink was defeated, the dwarves destroyed the SMILE Factory. Doflamingo decided to destroy Dressrosa by closing the Birdcage, but after a great effort Luffy and Law managed to defeat him. Doflamingo and his crew were arrested, and Fujitora ensured that the news of the alliance's victory was released to the world, which earned the alliance instant notoriety. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki ordered Fujitora to capture Luffy and Law, and the Admiral attempted to do so three days later. However, with the help of the gladiators and the dwarves, they managed to escape, and the Colosseum gladiators that had fought with Luffy pledged their allegiance to him, forming the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. The Straw Hats and Law all had bounty increases, although Sanji was notably only wanted alive. Invasion of Zou While this happened, Jack and the Beasts Pirates attacked the island of Zou in search of Raizo. The native Mink Tribe claimed that they did not know where Raizo was, and a five-day battle ensued. Eventually, Jack won after using the poisonous Koro gas to subdue the minks. However, he was forced to leave after hearing the news of Doflamingo's defeat. The same day, the Sunny crew arrived, drove away the remaining Beasts Pirates, and treated the minks' injuries. As Zou healed, however, the Big Mom Pirates caught up to the Straw Hats with orders to take Sanji, as he was arranged to be married into Big Mom's family. Sanji allowed himself and Caesar to be taken, but ensured that everyone else was freed. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Two days later, the remaining Straw Hats, Law, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro reached Zou, but Kin'emon and Kanjuro were initially unable to reach the top of the elephant it was located on. The Straw Hats met with the minks and reunited with the rest of their crew as Law reunited with his crew. That night, Luffy met Law's crew as he and Law discussed the alliance's plans for the future. Having heard about Jack's invasion, the Straw Hats were determined to prevent the samurai from reaching Zou, believing that there would be bad blood between them and the minks. They were unsuccessful, but it was revealed to them that the minks were allied with the Kozuki Family and that they risked their lives to protect Raizo. Kin'emon also revealed that Momonosuke's real father was the daimyo Oden. The Straw Hats and Law were taken to see Raizo, and the samurai told the Straw Hats about Oden's death and Kaido's occupation of Wano Country. After being encouraged by Luffy, Momonosuke begged the pirates to help them in the fight against Kaido, which Luffy agreed to, officially forming the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. Law felt somewhat neglected at first as Luffy did not even ask for his opinion on the addition of two new branches into the alliance. The alliance made plans as to their next course of action: Luffy planned to go to Whole Cake Island with Nami, Chopper, and Brook to rescue Sanji, guided by Pekoms, with Pedro later joining them, while Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Franky, the Heart Pirates, and the samurai would head to Wano Country. Meanwhile, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi planned to search for Marco in order to increase their alliance's strength. The elephant carrying Zou, Zunesha, came under attack by Jack and his men, but on Momonosuke's command, it wiped out his entire fleet. With everything settled, the alliance split up and began their missions, with Momonosuke and Inuarashi staying on Zou to communicate with Zunesha and defend against any future Beasts Pirates attacks. Wano Country Arc Nekomamushi and the Guardians have traveled to an island, and while the Guardians stayed behind, Nekomamushi entered a secret village behind a waterfall, where he met Marco. Marco was shown caring for the villagers as he believed that the village is Whitebeard's keepsake and he wished to protect it. After they talked, Nekomamushi concluded that Marco would not come with him, and Marco asked Nekomamushi to deliver a message to Luffy. Meanwhile in Wano Country, as instructed by Kin'emon, the Straw Hats (Zoro, Usopp, Robin, and Franky) disguised themselves in order to hide their inflitration from the Shogun, Kurozumi Orochi, guards, and subsequentially the Beasts Pirates. However, Zoro was caught and falsely accused of a series of murders, forcing him to go on the run after attacking the magistrate. Kin'emon's group worked on gathering allies and after Luffy's group arrived at Wano Country, Kin'emon met up with them at the ruins of Oden Castle and revealed a plan to attack Onigashima, the island where Kaido resided, in two weeks. However, a drunk Kaido arrived to take down Luffy and Law after finding out they had caused trouble on the island. He attacked the ruins of Oden Castle and then fought Luffy, whom he swiftly defeated and had imprisoned. During Orochi's private prelude party before the Fire Festival, Robin infiltrated the party under the guise of one of the dancing geisha and discovered the shogun's scheduled for the day as well as his company number and weapons. After the chaos at the palace, the Beasts Pirates discovered Kin'emon's secret message and started arresting every person with the mark of the Kozuki Family, a crescent moon, on their ankle. During their search, Hawkins and Drake encountered Nami, Robin, and Shinobu, though they managed to escape with Sanji's help. Meanwhile, several members of the Heart Pirates were captured. When Kin'emon was informed about the leak, he began to worry about his allies and their plan. Meanwhile, Zoro encountered Kozuki Hiyori and swap information with her regarding the members of the Nine Red Scabbards and her brother. Luffy met Hyogoro in the Udon Prisoner Mines and started training his Busoshoku Haki under his tutelage, preparing for his next battle against Kaido. After learning about the alliance's plan, Shimotsuki Yasuie volunteered to join the fight. When the alliance's plan began falling apart due to Orochi and the Beasts Pirates discovering Kin'emon's secret message, Yasuie sacrificed himself by taking responsibility. After Yasuie's death, the Straw Hats started a fight at the execution area and blew their cover to the authorities. Meanwhile, Law faced against Hawkins in an attempt to free his crew. Desperate to recruit Ashura Doji, Kin'emon framed him for theft, which resulted in Holdem setting fire to the Mt. Atama Thieves' hideout. Ashura was angry when he found out about this, but after seeing Yasu's actions, the two calmly talked their issues out and Ashura agreed to fight alongside them. At the same time, Chopper led a plan to free Luffy from prison by using an amnesiac Charlotte Linlin, which resulting in Luffy taking over the prison and gaining the support of the inmates, including Kawamatsu, a member of the Nine Red Scabbards, and the yakuza bosses loyal to Hyogoro. After escaping the Flower Capital, Sanji and Shinobu tried to devise a plan to free their captured allies, while the freed Heart Pirates informed Nami about Yasuie's alteration to the alliance's secret message to their allies, before the Straw Hats returned to Kuri to meet up with Kin'emon. With their new allies, the alliance increased their numbers drastically, and after Kawamatsu returned to Ringo and reunited with Hiyori, they acquired a vast amount of weapons for the upcoming battle. Several key members of the alliance gathered in Amigasa Village to begin a strategy meeting. Trivia *Luffy was the one who came up with the alliance's name, causing Usopp to state it was too long and Nami to question if the "Ninja" part was needed as the ninja, Raizo, was affiliated with the samurai. However, the consensus was that it was needed, mainly due to Luffy's enthusiasm for ninjas. **So far, this alliance is the only named alliance the Straw Hats have formed. References Site Navigation it:Alleanza ninja-pirati-visoni-samurai ru:Ниндзя-пирато-минко-самурайский альянс pl:Sojusz Ninjo-Piracko-Minkowo-Samurajowy Category:Alliances